Text chat systems are well known, and include AOL Instant Messenger (AIM), Skype, GoogleTalk, MSN Messenger, Yahoo Messenger, ICQ, etc. Many of these applications are speech enabled to provide a centralized or peer-to-peer Voice over IP functionality.
Tellme Networks, Inc. (Mountain View, Calif.), for example, provides a VoiceXML interface for Skype®, and provides voice recognition functionality. Likewise, the Wishcom Open Message platform also permits integration of voice recognition into Skype.